Change In a kiss
by charizardag
Summary: Ash wonders what Misty meant by her comment "guess we'll find out ourselves" when Asking about Kissing. Takes place after "Wherefore Art Thou Pokémon?" AAML. one-shot, plus a short Valentine's day theme at the end


**Hi. I'm getting my writing flow back by making this one-shot fic, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon or its characters, they belong to Nintendo and Pokemon USA

* * *

**_This story takes place during the Orange Island series

* * *

_

Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Trainer of Pallet town, couldn't sleep. He kept replaying the previous days over and over.

He and his friends, Misty Waterflower and Tracey Sketchit, along with his Pokemon best friend Pikachu, were staying at the pokemon center, at the small town where they met an interesting pair, Ralph and Emily. They were competing pokemon trainers who both had an Nidoran, A male named Tony, and a female named Maria. The two were rivals who hated eachother but their Pokemon fell in love with one another, and it was sad that their trainers couldn't see pass their rivalry to see it. It took both a miss-planned match-making attempt from Misty and a theft attempt from Team Rocket to see how much their Nidoran loved one another.

Ash didn't want to get caught in the middle of it all, but Misty, being the romantic she claimed to be could not, nor would not, stand by seeing what she saw as true love be shattered. With an inadvertent aid from Jessie and James, she succeeded her mission to bring the trainers together so that their Nidoran can be together, and boy how it ended; with their Nidoran evolving. Tracey made a joke about How they evolved.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Tracey is Sketching the newly evolved Nidorina and Nindorino and was smiling._

_Tracey: I wonder how they evolved: from the battle or the kiss?_

_Misty looked at him and blushed. Taking Tracey's sketchbook, she hits him over the head with it._

_Misty: Oh Tracey, you're such a goof._

_Ash looked confused at Tracey's guess, he'd figure it was from the battle but when he said kiss, that made him wonder._

_Ash: Do people change when they...get kissed?_

_Misty: (blushing, in thoughtful tone) I guess we'll find out for ourselves._

_That took Ash by surprise, and Misty seemed to realize what she said, she blushed harder out of embarrassment._

_Misty: Um...I mean in the sense of understanding when we kiss...I mean with other people, not-not eachother. that'd be crazy (laughs nervously)._

_Ash: (unsure)...Oh, o-of course. Right..._

* * *

Flashback ends

* * *

This is what was keeping Ash awake. Did Misty really mean what she said...or was there something more to it? At that moment, he heard movement. He saw Misty getting up. Acting fast, he turns around and closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep, one eye was cracked open to see Misty. From his perspective, Misty looked like she was having trouble sleeping too. Making sure she didn't wake her baby pokemon Togepi, she gets out of bed, puts her shoes on and makes her way out the room.

Ash: (thinking) Where is she going?

* * *

Misty couldn't sleep, she figured stepping out for a moment would clear her head, she notices a small lake and sits by an elevated rock area, giving her a nice view of the lake and the full moon out. As she sat, she though about the events of the last two days, its what was keeping her awake. Helping Ralph and Emily realize their constant fights and rivalry blinded them from how they felt for one another...as well as their Nidoran made her think about her own feelings for Ash.

She looked up at the moon, the stars were shining bright, she was by herself...it was moments like these that allowed her to get her feeling out. She looked up at the moon...and started to sing softly.

Misty: _Out here in the quiet of the night, Beneath the stars, and moon...We both know we've got something on our minds. We won't admit, but it's true._

As she sang, her eyes looked tired, yet sad, as memories of miss opportunities came to her.

Misty: _You look at me...I look away..._

She was so focused on her singing and her bleeding heart, she didn't hear someone approach, It was Ash, who silently followed her.

Misty: _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that...I love you._

Ash was surprised to say the least, he's never figure Misty to be the singing type, but the way she sang...it was beautiful. he walked closer only to end up stepping on a stick, the snap came to Misty's ears and she turned to Him.

Misty: Ash...!

Ash saw she looked embarrassed, and scared, like he wasn't supposed to have hear that, so he acted fast.

Ash: Misty? When did you get here?

Misty looked relived, thinking that he didn't hear her.

Misty: What are you doing out here Ash?

Ash: I think I was about to ask the same question. Couldn't sleep?

Misty nodded, Ash walked up and sat next to her.

Ash: Me neither. I've been think a lot about yesterday, you know...the two Nidoran trainers.

Misty: Ralph and Emily.

Ash: Yeah. And I don't know why, but I'm thinking that yesterday is a lot on your mind too.

Misty: Why do you think that.

Ash: heh, you said it yourself, you're a Romantic. You understand matters of the heart.

Misty: (laughed a bit) So you were paying attention. Looks like I'll have to take back that crack about you being a baby.

Ash: Misty, it wasn't that I didn't care about that stuff, I mean I understand how it can be wrong, I just didn't want to get involved. Every-time we get into someone else's problems, it ends up becoming ours.

Misty: Yes, but most of the time, if not all the time, we end up resolving the situation.

Ash: So that's why you helped them...or is there something more?

Misty: What do you mean?

Ash: That comment you said...about kissing-

Misty: (interrupts) Ugh. Ash, just drop it. It was just the heat of the moment, ok? I was feeling the Romance of the situation and I...spoke before I though, ok?

She glares at Ash at the last word, making him cringe a bit at her sudden outburst. Under normal circumstances, he would have just agreed with her and stopped talking to avoid her rage, but he didn't do it this time.

Ash: Misty...I admit I may be dense about a lot of stuff, and I may not know about love and romance like you do, but even I have my moments of understanding. Misty...if you don't like me like you say you do, then I doubt the idea of us kissing would just come to you because of "the heat of the moment."

Misty went wide eyed at that, he was right, he did have his moments of understanding.

Ash: So...I want to know...Misty...What made you want to Help them the way you did?

Misty didn't say anything at first, she though about her options, either lie to him and make sure he believes it...or tell him the truth...and about how she felt for him. She always hid her feelings because she was afraid of a broken heart...but thinking about the events earlier...it gave her a courage that developed...became stronger.

Misty: Ok Ash...Here's the truth. First off, my original reasons were valid: I wanted to help them and their pokemon...but in my head, seeing those two fight reminded so much of the fights we would get into a lot.

When she said that, Ash's memory went back to How Tracey compared Him and Misty with Ralph and Emily. It seemed Misty didn't think it was so crazy after all and her face showed it, the more she spoke, the more her cheeks became pink with blush.

Misty: so I though that if I could get those two together...maybe there was hope for me...(blushes deeply) and you.

Ash didn't think he'd be surprised to hear that, but for it to actually come from Misty...it was still a surprise.

Ash: You and me?

Misty: Ash...I do like you...and not just normal friendship like...I...I mean really like...like-like. I...I...

She felt out of breath, she gasped a bit, the word was in her throat, but she couldn't say it.

Misty: (thinking) Come on...you're already this far...say it! (aloud) I...Ash I...

Ash saw her struggling, he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. Then, to her surprise, he started whistling, Misty was confused until she recognized the melody...her song...he was whistling her song...he had heard her...and he was helping her. She smiled as she began singing to his tune, as she sang, her eyes began to tear.

Misty: _I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that..._

Ash stopped whistling at that and Misty looked at him.

Misty: I...love you...Ash.

There it was, out in the open, she had told him, Misty Waterflower had told Ash Ketchum that she loved him.

Misty: Ash...what about you? Do you...Love me?

Ash looked into her ocean blue eyes, he saw fear and hope in them, hope that Ash will answer her and fear that the answer would be no. Ash didn't speak, but he did do something. His hands reached her face, she blushed deeper at his touch, her eyes widened as he moved closer...until finally, his lips met his in a kiss. Misty closed her eyes, her hands wrap around his neck as she pulled him into a deeper kiss, Ash felt a charge of excitement going through him, Pikachu's thunder attacks were merely static shocks compared to this kiss he was sharing. His hands left her face as they went around her body, he tilts his head slightly and the kiss went deeper. After a minute, they pulled away, both opened their eyes and looked into the other ones, Ash finally spoke.

Ash: Yes.

Misty: yes?

Ash: Yes Misty...I love you too...I think I always have...but I never realized.

Misty smiled as her eyes flowed with tears, this surprised ash

Ash: Misty, are you ok?

Misty: (dries eyes) I've never felt better, Ash.

Ash: but your eyes...

Misty: They are tears of Joy...You can't imagine how long I've dreamt of this moment...How long I waited for you to say you love me.

Ash smiled and blushed.

Ash: Oh...I guess not, huh.

Misty: It's ok, Ash...as long as you Love me...everything will be ok.

She smiled as she ensnared her new boyfriend with another kiss, Ash let out a surprised moan but kissed back with just as much pleasure. Ash pulled away for a moment to speak.

Ash: It's true then.

Misty: what is?

Ash: People do change when they kiss.

Misty blushed and smiled, She was about to say something but Ash interrupts with another kiss, Misty didn't mind and kissed back. They stayed that way for the remainder of the night, they would have to return to the Pokemon Center and sleep, but for now...sleep can wait.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, make sure you review.**

**but wait...here's something extra

* * *

**

A few days later, we see our heroes walking through the town of another Orange Island. As they enter, they noticed the decorations, Pink and Red hearts all around.

Ash: What's with all the hearts everywhere?

Misty: I think it's pretty obvious Ash.

Ash: What do you mean?

Misty: It's Valentine's Day.

Ash: Oh...Right. Huh, it's been awhile since I celebrated that holiday.

Tracey: We've come to the right place, this island is famous for its holiday celebrations. On Valentine's Day, they hold this Romantic Carnival.

Misty: Romantic, Huh?

She sneaked a glance at Ash, who blushed and smiled back.

Tracey: That's right. I've been here a few times, Trainers also let their pokemon have fun, some have been able to find mates.

As they talk, a person carrying a camera was talking Photographs of couples. The photographer notices the three and waves to get their attention.

Photographer: Hey there, what do we have here, Newcomers?

Misty: Why yes we are.

Photographer: Well, care to take a picture to relive great memories? I take it now and when your day is done, you can claim it at the Photo-Kiosk. Different styles at reasonable prices.

Tracey: That sounds fun.

Ash: Yeah, sure.

Photographer: Alright, now. Say cheese.

He aims his camera at the three, they all smiled and said "cheese" as the picture was taken.

Photographer: Perfect, how about another, this time just the lovely couple?

He points to Ash and Misty, who both blush, Tracey laughed at bit.

Tracey: Sorry to correct you, but my friends here aren't exactly-Yaah!

He is suddenly pushed away by Misty and ends up on the ground.

Misty: Out of the shot, Tracey.

Tracey sits up, just in time for Misty to hand him Togepi, Pikachu climbs off of Ash's head to play with the baby pokemon. Misty turns back to the photographer and wraps an arm around Ash.

Photographer: Now that looks sweet. Ok, big smiles now.

He takes another picture of the two, both of them close to another.

Photographer: That was great.

Ash: wait, one more.

With that he kisses Misty on the cheek, she blushed and steals another kiss before pulling away, Tracey went wide-eye and his jaw opened as the photographer takes another shot of the two kissing.

Photographer: Now that is a Valentine's Day memory.

The Valentine's Day hands the two three claim-cards, each with the three shots he took. Tracey, though still dumbfounded, stood up.

Photographer: Enjoy the rest of the Carnival, and don't forget to get your pictures at the end of the day.

With that, the photographer leaves the three to find another group to shoot.

Ash: So what do you want to do first?

Misty: Let's see if they have a Tunnel of Love.

Ash: Hmm...sounds fun to be.

The two giggled as they went off, hand in hand, leaving Tracey with their pokemon, his look still surprised at what he saw, he looks over the two.

Tracey: Did I...miss something?

Pikachu shook his head in confusion and Togepi just smiled and cried out in blissful happiness, unaware of the question.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day**


End file.
